V
History (Submitted by Cypher) V: 2016 - Present Let's face it. Britain has problems. Adam Sutler is chancellor for life and Norsefire has an iron grip on Britain. Curfews are imposed, minorities and political activists disappear, and propaganda runs rampant. We all agree that's horrible. This brings me to the events of November 5th, 2016. At the stroke of midnight, the day kicked off with the destruction of the Old Bailey. It was a festive affair, accompanied by an explosive display of fireworks and the booming sounds of the 1812 Overture by Tchaikovsky. The citizens of London loved it. The state, knowing it was the work of a terrorist and afraid of inciting panic, was less thrilled. The Fingermen were assigned to exterminate this terrorist but before they got that chance, that every terrorist, wearing all-black attire and a Guy Fawkes mask, hijacked the state news and broadcast a message: "Good evening, London. Allow me first to apologize for this interruption. I do, like many of you, appreciate the comforts of every day routine- the security of the familiar, the tranquility of repetition. I enjoy them as much as any bloke. But in the spirit of commemoration, whereby those important events of the past, usually associated with someone's death or the end of some awful bloody struggle, a celebration of a nice holiday, I thought we could mark this November the 5th, a day that is sadly no longer remembered, by taking some time out of our daily lives to sit down and have a little chat. "There are of course those who do not want us to speak. I suspect even now, orders are being shouted into telephones, and men with guns will soon be on their way. Why? Because while the truncheon may be used in lieu of conversation, words will always retain their power. Words offer the means to meaning, and for those who will listen, the enunciation of truth. And the truth is, there is something terribly wrong with this country, isn't there? "Cruelty and injustice, intolerance and oppression. And where once you had the freedom to object, to think and speak as you saw fit, you now have censors and systems of surveillance coercing your conformity and soliciting your submission. How did this happen? Who's to blame? "Well certainly there are those more responsible than others, and they will be held accountable, but again truth be told, if you're looking for the guilty, you need only look into a mirror. I know why you did it. I know you were afraid. Who wouldn't be? War, terror, disease. There were a myriad of problems which conspired to corrupt your reason and rob you of your common sense. Fear got the best of you, and in your panic you turned to the now high chancellor, Adam Sutler. He promised you order, he promised you peace, and all he demanded in return was your silent, obedient consent. "Last night, I sought to end that silence. Last night, I destroyed the Old Bailey, to remind this country of what it has forgotten. More than four hundred years ago a great citizen wished to embed the fifth of November forever in our memory. His hope was to remind the world that fairness, justice, and freedom are more than words, they are perspectives. "So if you've seen nothing, if the crimes of this government remain unknown to you, then I would suggest you allow the fifth of November to pass unmarked. But if you see what I see, if you feel as I feel, and if you would seek as I seek, then I ask you to stand beside me one year from tonight, outside the gates of Parliament, and together we shall give them a fifth of November that shall never, ever be forgot." Who is this man? What's under his mask? Well, we know he call himself V and he's been secretly combating the Norsefire for years alone. We also know that following his broadcast he rescued a young woman named Evey. V's also become a figure of particular interest to the local resistance who have taken to naming themselves the Victory V Resistance. Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Oracle) V's base of operations is the "Shadow Gallery", an unknown location which is both his home and a museum of relics and art liberated from Sutler's Ministry of Questionable Works. It's possible that V's well-read nature comes from enjoying the literature he's liberated or he, himself, could have liberated it in the first place as he saw their true value.Network Files: V Threat Assessment Resources * Enhanced Psychology: V's physical body may have been mutated by a metagene countering a St. Mary's Virus infection as he's clearly demonstrated superhuman levels of physical fitness, coordination, and endurance. It's possible he may have been exposed to a military test of some kind. ** Enhanced Agility: V's agility and coordination have been enhanced. ** Enhanced Durability: Reports from Norsefire suggest V has taken several gunshots and continued unimpaired in such a fashion that body armor alone does not seem sufficient. ** Enhanced Intellect: V appears skilled in a variety of fields and is able to accomplish great feats with limited resources. He seems rather well-read, often reciting extended lines from literature perfectly. ** Enhanced Reflexes: V's reflexes are definitely enhanced. ** Enhanced Speed: V moves with incredible speed. Norsefire reports suggest he is able to move across rooms almost instantly. ** Enhanced Strength: V's strength also appears enhanced. Analysis suggests he has Enhanced Strength Level 1. * Possible Military Training: V has shown himself skilled in a number of military style tactics and is familiar with military protocol and weaponry. ** Demolition: V is skilled in the art of demolition. He blew up the Old Bailey building using only over-the-counter materials. ** Firearms: V is likely well-trained in the use of firearms. ** Martial Arts: V has taken down multiple Fingermen unarmed. ** Weaponry: V appears to have a strong preference for knives, which he wields with expert accuracy. * Intimidation: V's appearance and abilities give him an intimidating appearance and most people are unwilling to engage with him as a result. There are multiple accounts of Fingermen panicking at the sight of him. * Charisma: V is a very charismatic figure who is able to invoke rebellion and revolution across an entire nation with his speeches. He has begun to inspire many others to join his cause. * Disguise: It has been suggested that V is a remarkable master of disguise. As we do not know what he looks like under his mask, we can at least say he is master of at least one disguise. * Stealth: V is able to invade secure areas with ease and escape just as easily. He can likewise take down enemies covertly. * Thievery: V is a master thief. He has rescued dozens of works of banned art from government officials, stolen various supplies needed for his various schemes, and has even stolen food supplies intended for Chancellor Sutler. Weaknesses * Evey Hammond: Due to limited intel, only known weakness is Evey Hammond. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 2 - Basic / Typical * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 5 - Master / Remarkable Trivia and Notes Trivia * V has a Threat Assessment ranking of 77, marking him as a High Threat. Notes * V's durability is a nod to V saying "Ideas are bulletproof". In the comic he was shot by Eric Finch and in the movie his was shot by Fingermen and Peter Creedy. These bullet wounds were lethal. Links and References * Appearances of V * Character Gallery: V Category:Characters Category:British Category:Metahuman Category:Class I Enhanced Strength Category:Martial Arts Category:Grey Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Marksmanship Category:Military Protocol Category:Identity Unknown Category:Submitted by Cypher Category:Londoner Category:Terrorists Category:Thieves Category:Male Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Intimidation Category:Demolitions Category:Neutral Characters Category:Enhanced Agility Category:High Threat Category:Height 5' 11" Category:27th Reality